harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liste von Harry Potter-Fan-Webseiten
Das Harry Potter-Fandom hat sehr viele Websites im Internet hervorgebracht, einige offizielle und einige von Fans erstellte. Es ist unmöglich, alle aufzuzählen, aber unten ist eine unvollständige Liste von einigen der Bekannteren. Offizielle Seiten In englischer Sprache *J.K. Rowling Official Site (Siehe auch Die offizielle Website von J.K.Rowling, englische Cache-Seite: J.K.Rowling Official Site) *Scholastic (Siehe auch Scholastic) *Bloomsbury (Siehe auch Bloomsbury Harry Potter Website) *Warner Bros. (Siehe auch Warner Bros.) *Pottermore: Eine einzigartige Harry Potter-Erfahrung, aufgebaut von J. K. Rowling. (Siehe auch Pottermore) *Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Offizielle Seite für den Themenpark in Universal Orlando, Florida. (Siehe auch The Wizarding World of Harry Potter) *Harry Potter @ EA games: Offizielle Seite für die Videospieladaptation von Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz und spätere Adaptionen. *Harry Potter: The Exhibition: Harry Potter-Fans haben endlich eine Chance, aus erster Hand einen Blick in das Innere der magischen Welt des berühmten Zauberers zu werfen. *Harry Potter Studio Tour Packages - WB Studio Tour plus Übernachtungspaket in Hertfordshire *Hark.com Offiziell lizenzierte gesprochene Harry Potter-Zitate *Harry Potter Film Concert Series - Erlebe Deinen Lieblingszauberer erneut mit der Musik eines Live-Sinfonieorchesters und dem Zauber von Harry Potter™, der in HD-Auflösung über die große Leinwand schwebt. In deutscher Sprache *Die offizielle Website von J.K.Rowling (Siehe auch Die offizielle Website von J.K.Rowling, (deutsche Cache-Seite: Die offizielle Website von J.K.Rowling) **Warner Bros. Deutsche Warner Bros.-Seite (Erreichbar via Wayback machine) *Carlsen Verlag Der deutsche Verlag der Harry Potter-Bücher. *Harry auf deutsch Ein Lexikon mit Übersetzungen der englischen Begriffe, plus Übersetzungen abweichend von der offiziell vom Carlsen-Verlag eingeführten Begriffe und nähere Erläuterungen zu den Begriffen) - Verbindung zur Zeit nicht geschützt *Viola Owlfeathers Harry-Potter-Kiste Ein Harry-Potter-Lexikon über die Begriffe in der Harry Potter-Welt Fansites Fanclubs * Der Harry-Potter-Fanclub (HP-FC) ist der grösste deutschsprachige Harry-Potter-Fanclub. Gegründet 2000 bietet er neben einer großen Community von Potterheads auch die Möglichkeit, sich in ein Haus einteilen zu lassen, den Unterricht zu besuchen, Quidditch zu spielen oder den Tagesprophet zu lesen. Obwohl er die Möglichkeit zum Rollenspiel bietet, ist der HP-FC kein Rollenspiel an sich, sondern in erster Linie die größte Versammlung deutschsprachiger Harry-Potter-Fans. Virtuelle Hogwarts-Seiten In englischer Sprache *Hogwarts School Gegründet im Jahr 2000 ist dies eines der am längsten existierenden forumbasierten Harry Potter-Rollenspiele. Erschaffen als Alternatives Harry Potter-Universum können Autoren an Originalen orientierte Charaktere als Schüler oder Erwachsene erschaffen. Aktuell im Jahr 1941 befindlich, ist die Zauberwelt involviert in den 2. Weltkrieg und niemand ist immun gegen die Ereignisse, die um sie herum geschehen. Schüler können involviert werden im Unterricht, in Quidditch, Duellen und mehr im Schloss. Erwachsene können Karriere machen im Zaubereiministerium, Tagespropheten, St.-Mungo oder in vielen Geschäften und Unternehmen in Hogsmeade, der Winkelgasse und der Nokturngasse. *Hogwarts Extreme versetzt Dich in die Welt von Harry Potter und existiert seit 2001. Vom Gemeinschaftsraum bis zur Winkelgasse. Interaktiv und Rollenspiel. Gewinne die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, engagiere Dich in der Zauberökonomie, nicht Unterricht und mehr! Dein Hogwartsbrief ist angekommen. Melde Dich jetzt. Der Sprechende Hut wartet. *Virtual Hogwarts, aufgebaut im Jahr 2003, ist eines der am längsten existierenden forumbasierten Harry Potter-Rollenspiele, dessen Ziel es ist, so kanonisch wie möglich zu bleiben. Es verfügt über ein funktionierendes Duellier- und Quidditchsystem, das Mitglieder dazu bringt, mit verschiedenen Charakteren zurückzukehren, lange nachdem ihre jungen Hexen und Zauberer Hogwarts verlassen haben.Der wahre Nutzen dieser Seite sind seine Mitglieder - da ist ein Zuhause in Virtual Hogwarts für beide, Anfänger und fortgeschrittene Autoren. *The Hogwarts Experience: Nimm teil an magischem Unterricht, erhalte Deine ZAGs, nimm teil am Appariertest, duelliere Schüler, hebe ab zum Flug und gewinn den Hauspokal. Die Seite bietet auch Outlets für Fanfiction und Fanart und vieles mehr. Das Forum wurde 2006 gegründet. *HOL Virtual Hogwarts : Ein virtuelles Hogwarts mit vielen verschiedenen Foren. Spieler können einem Haus zugeteilt werden, Lehrer werden, bis zu 5 Klassen in jedem Semester besuchen, Quidditch spielen (basierend auf Harry Potter trivia) und mehr. *The HP Fan: Neuigkeiten, erstelle Nachrichten, Links, Leitartikel, Galerien und mehr, mit einer interessanten und einzigartigen virtuellen Hogwarts-Erfahrung für Mitglieder. *The Third Floor Corridor: Lass Dich in ein Haus einsortieren, besuche den Unterricht und wetteifere um den Hauspokal. Du kannst teilnehmen an Wettbewerben, Clubs, Quidditch und genieße großartige Unterhaltungen und gewinne Freunde auf dem Weg. *Hogwarts Medieval Die Magie lebt weiter! Kehre zurück in der Zeit (um die 600 Jahre, um extakt zu sein) und betrete die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, nur einige Jahrhunderte, nachdem sie gegründet wurde! Werde einem Haus zugeordnet, besuche den Unterricht und sieh, welches Haus den Hauspokal gewinnt! Gewinne neue Freunde oder Feinde und sei ein Teil der Schule, von der Du nur geträumt hast. *HPRP Trete dem preisgekrönten Harry Potter-Rollenspiel bei, nun auf WikiFoundry! Sei in der Lage, virtuell Standorte um Hogwarts herum zu besuchen, sammle spezielle Gegenstände (eingeschlossen Schokofrosch-Karten und Zauberstäbe), erhalte Hauspunkte und nimm teil an jahrelangen Schulereignissen (wie formelle Bälle und das Trimagische Turnier)! Es lauert etwas Dunkles und Du kannst diejenige/derjenige sein, die/der die Zauberwelt vor den neuen Todessern rettet in allumfassenden Kriegen! *myHogwarts Gegründet im Jahr 2007 ist myHogwarts eine interaktive Harry Potter-Webseite, wo Mitglieder einsortiert werden und Hogwarts besuchen, am Unterrricht teilnehmen und um den Hauspokal konkurrieren. Funktionen von myHogwarts beinhalten die Winkelgasse, Hogsmeade, das Zaubereiministerium, Quidditch, Duelle und den Klitterer. myHogwarts enthält auch Abschnitte für Buch- und Filmdiskussionen, Kleinigkeiten, Fanfictions und Rollenspiele, ebenso wie einen generellen Chat zwischen Mitgliedern. Lebe die Magie in myHogwarts! *HogwartsRP Schreibe Dich in Hogwarts ein, erfahre die letzten Zauberneuigkeiten und und spielt nach Herzenslust Rollenspiele auf dieser interaktiven Seite, mit Überraschungen in jeder Ecke! Allgemein In englischer Sprache *Ultimate Harry Potter: Ultimate Harry Potter ist eine interaktive Seite, die die Option anbietet, am Unterricht in Hogwarts teilzunehmen, zu quizzen und andere Dinge, an Diskussionen teilzunehmen, finde maßgeschneiderte Grafiken und Glitzer, bekomme Partyideen für Halloween und mehr. *Harry Potter Tours: Überblick über alle Harry Potter-Touren, -Ausstellungen und -Ferien weltweit. Es gibt ein Forum, um über Touren zu diskutieren und Fragen zu stellen. *Harry Potter Fanatix: Harry Potter Fanatix bietet Quizze, einen Blog und Spiele. *The New Harry Potter Role Play Game: Dies ist ein textbasiertes Harry Potter-Spiel. Alle sind willkommen. *In Honor of Rowling: Letzte Neuigkeiten, Bilder, Videos und Aktualisierungen über alles bezüglich J. K. Rowling *Jo Rowling Online: Eine Webseite, die sich selbst beschreibt als "Deine Nummer 1-Quelle für alles bezüglich Joanne Kathleen Rowling". *Charmed Castle: Eine Harry Potter-Fanseite, fokussiert auf die Harry Potter-Bücher, die auch Diskussionsforen bereitstellt. *HP Companion: Ein Webseitenbegleiter, während man die Harry Potter-Bücher liest. Er enthält Analysen Kapitel für Kapitel, Einblicke und ansprechende Kunstwerke. *Potter Talk Harry Potter-Bücher und Filmdiskussionen, Fotos, Informationen und Neuigkeiten über Ereignisse nach der Serie und Aktualisierungen *The Rowling Times: Ein J.K. Rowling Tumblr-Blog, letzte Aktivitiät Dezember 2011 *HP More: Eine brasilianische Blog-Seite mit Übersetzungen in mehr als 12 Sprachen voller Seiten, Fotos, Neuigkeiten und mehr ... *The Boy Who Lived: Harry Potter-Foren - eine Diskussionsgemeinschaft *Harry Potter Worlds: Bilder, Blog. Zitate, Charaktere der Woche, Spiele und mehr! *MuggleNet: Neuigkeiten, Foren, Leitartikel, Fanfiction, ein Podcast und mehr. (Siehe auch MuggleNet) *Mugglegreeks: Neuigkeiten über HP-Bücher, Filme, Schauspieler und Pottermore (in griechisch und englisch) *The Leaky Cauldron: Neuigkeiten, Foren, Interviews mit der Besetzung, ein Podcast und mehr! Sponsert ein Ereignis, bekannt als LeakyCon (Siehe auch The Leaky Cauldron (Webseite)) *HPearth: Eine internationale Harry Potter-Webseite, speziell für Fans in Indien. *Snitchseeker: Neuigkeiten, Gerüchte, Fanfiction und Fankunstwerke *Magical-Menagerie: Alle letzten Neuigkeiten, Fotos, Videos, Informationen und mehr!! *The Order of the Phoenix News Network: Das Zuhause von Harry Potter-Neuigkeiten, Gerüchten und ein Podcast! *Accio Hagrid: Neuigkeiten, Gerüchte, Foren, Fanfiction, Fotos, Magazin. *Accio Potter: Neuigkeiten, Informationen, Foren, Fotos. *Harry Potter's Page: Neuigkeiten, Foren, Fotogalerien und mehr... *The HP Fan: Neuigkeiten, Links, Leitartikel, Galerien und mehr, mit einer interessanten und einzigartigen virtuellen Hogwarts-Erfahrung auch für Mitglieder. *Wizard News: Harry Potter News - Beyond Hogwarts. *The Daily Snitcher: Tägliche Neuigkeiten, Aktualisierungen über Harry Potter-Bezogenes und mehr. *Veritaserum: Neuigkeiten, Foren und mehr. *HarryPotterUpdate: Harry Potter-Neuigkeiten/Journalseite. *Harry Potter Topicdrill: Eine Sammlung von Harry Potter-Links und -Nachrichten. *Harry Potter for Seekers: Suchen nach der spirituellen Symbolik und Bedeutung in der Harry Potter-Serie. *Harry Potter Fan Zone: Ein J. K. Rowling 'Fan Site Award'-Gewinner mit Neuigkeiten, Informationen, Bildern, Videos, Leitartikeln, exklusiven Interviews, Set-Reportagen und vieles mehr. *Godric's Hollow: Veröffentlicht Neuigkeiten über die Harry Potter-Filme und -Bücher. *Goofy Gryffindor: Eine kleine, von Fans erstellte Webseite für Harry Potter-Autogrammsammler und allgemein Harry Potter-Sammlerstücke. *Potterforums Eine Fan-Forumsseite über die bücher und Filme der Harry Potter-Serie. *Harry Potter Recipes: Eine Fanseite mit einer Sammlung von Harry Potter-Kochrezepten. *Quaffle Seekers: Erhalte die letzten Potter-Neuigkeiten, Videos, Bilder, Informationen und noch mehr *Three Broomsticks: Spiele, F+A, Zitate und mehr! *Harry Potter forever: Eine kleine und verhältnismäßig neuevon Fans erstellte Webseite für Harry Potter-Neuigkeiten, Polls und Diskussionen. *MuggleThai: Neuigkeiten, Videos, Galerien, Foren und mehr. (Thailand) *Muggle-V: Fansite Harry Potter of Thailand. Harry Potter-Enzyklopädie, Zauberwelt und Hauselfen-Schule. *King's Cross Station: Ein Harry Potter-Forum wurde erschaffen, um als vergnüglicher, freundlicher und unbeschwerter Ort für Harry Potter-Fans zu dienen, um über die Bücher zu diskutieren und sich selbst durch Fan-Fiction/-Kunstwerke auszudrücken. Andere Funktionen beinhalten: Diskussion über alle Harry Potter-Bereiche, Wettbewerbe, Spiele, Ereignisse und Aufforderungen für Fanfiction/-kunstwerke. *Pottermore Field Guide: Eine Pottermore-Fanseite mit Diskussionsforum, erstellt für Harry Potter-Fans *Pottermore Insider: Eine Pottermore-Fanseite mit Neuigkeiten, Foren, Videos und noch viel mehr über Harry Potter! *The Three Broomsticks Forums: Ein Harry Potter-Diskussionsforum *Pottermore Fan Forum: Ein Pottermore-Fanforum, das eine freundliche Geminschaft anbietet mit Unterricht, kleinen Tests, Quidditch und mehr! *Harry-Potter.net.pl: Die größte polnische Webseite für Harry Potter-Fans in Polen. Andere Wikias *Harry Potter Answers Wiki: Ein englisches Wiki, in dem Benutzer Fragen beantworten über die Harry Potter-Serie und andere Benutzer beantworten sie. *Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki: Ein englisches Wikia, erschaffen als Rollenspiel-Harry Potter-Universum, wo sich jede/r vergenügen und Harry Potter-Rollenspiele spielen kann. *FanFictionHarryPotter Wiki: Ein deutsches Wikia für Fanfictions über Harry Potter *Harry Potter Fanfiction Wiki: Ein englisches Wikia für alles über Harry Potter-Fanfiction. *HogwartsSchool Wiki: Ein englisches Wikia für Leute, die Harry Potter lieben. *Pottermore Wiki Ein deutsches Wikia, das Dir helfen soll, die Zauberwelt von Harry Potter zu erkunden. *Pottermore Wiki: Ein englislches Wikia, das Dir helfen soll, die Zauberwelt von Harry Potter zu erkunden. *Destiny Wizards RPG Wiki Ein englisches Wikia für Fanfictions, Abenteuer und ebenso Rollenspiele. *Death Eaters United Wiki: Ein englisches Wiki für Leute, die Rollenspiele im Harry Potter-Universum lieben, aber mit einer dunklen Seite, da ein neuer Dunkler Lord erstanden ist *Harry Potter Wiki: Ein englisches Wiki, das über alle Bereiche der Harry Potter-Welt berichtet. *Potterpedia: Ein englisches Wiki ähnlich dem englischen Harry Potter Wiki, allerdings enthält es keine Informationen über Filme und Videospiele. *Lumos: Ein französisches Wiki ähnlich dem englischen Harry Potter Wiki, ferner die französische Version des Harry Potter Wikis, und enthält auch erklärende Thesen über Potter-Themen (so wie Dumbledores "Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek!" pder Snapes Zaubertrankrätsel usw.)! *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Roleplay Wikia: Ein englisches Wikia, erschaffen für Leute, die Rollenspiele spielen möchten mit ihren eigenen Charakteren an der anderen Schule, die in der Harry Potter-Serie erwähnt wurde - Beauxbatons Akademie für Zauberei. Podcasts *PotterCast: Gehostet auf The Leaky Cauldron (Englisch) *PhoenixCast: Gehostet auf The Order of the Phoenix News Network (Englisch) *MuggleCast: Gehostet auf Mugglenet (Englisch) *Hogwarts Radio: Gehostet auf HPANA, Hogwarts Radio brachte seine letzte offizielle Episode live am 28. Dezember 2011) (Englisch) *HarryPotterPodcast.com: Die Podcast-Seite für harrypotterfanfiction.com (Englisch) *R.I.T.M.: Rundfunk Gehostet auf La Gazette du Sorcier, war der erste französische Podcast. Letzte Episode veröffentlicht Episode am 11. Juli 2011. *Potter Voice: Ein französischer Podcast gehostet auf Poudlard Mag *Sonorus: Gehostet auf Le Réseau Potterien Francophone. Französischer Podcast, der viele Webseiten vereint. *Deathly Hallows Part 2 Review: Auf GeekFest Rants (Englisch) Enzyklopädien *WikiPotter more: Ein brasilianisches Wiki mit vielen Seiten zu Deiner Verfügung, Du kannst ebenfalls Artikel erstellen und bearbeiten. *Accio Quote!: Englisches Archiv von J. K. Rowling-Zitaten/Interviews, erreichbar via Web Archive *Harry Potter Lexicon: Weithin betrachtet als eine der komplettesten englischen Quellen von erhältlichen Harry Potter-Informationen *The Harry Potter Companion: Kapitel-für-Kapitel Einblicke und Kommentare in den Büchern *Wikipedia's Harry Potter-Portal (Englisch) *HarryPotterinfo : Eine englische Seite betitelt mit "Your perfect guide to Harry Potter" *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Franchise/HarryPotter TVTropes - Harry Potter]: TV Tropes untersucht die Erzählkonventionen oder "metaphorischen Redewendungen" in der Harry Potter-Reihe, einschließlich der Bücher, aller acht Filme und Videospiel-Veröffentlichungen und der beliebten Fanfiction auf der Basis des Franchises. Rollenspiele *A New Era - Ein Echtzeit-RPG, das im Jahre 2022 stattfindet, die Zeit der Generation von Harry & Co.'s Kindern ist angebrochen. Neben Hogwarts gibt es nicht nur eine Schule für Magier, die ein spezielles Element kontrollieren können, sondern auch eine geheime Jägerakademie für Muggel, die mit anderen Jägerschulen auf der Welt unter einem Netzwerk namens 'Nighthunters' gegen die Verbrechen von 'Wesen der Nacht' arbeitet. Die Zukunft dieser drei Vereinigungen liegt in euren Händen; denn eine neue Macht erhebt sich, die sich dem Kampf gegen magische Halbwesen und für ein reines magisches oder menschliches Dasein verschrieben hat. *Fidelius Charm - Das Jahr ist 2014, Harry und seine Gang sind alle erwachsen! Mit Familien und einem Leben, das nicht involviert ist, um die Welt zu retten, haben sich die Dinge für einige Zeit beruhigt. Bis vor kurzem. Das Dunkle Mal wurde merkwürdigerweise erneut gesichtet und die Gerüchte kursieren erneut. Die Todesser sind zurück... aber mit einem verstorbenen Voldemort bedeutet dies, jemand anderes hat die Macht übernommen und scheint den Frieden zerstören zu wollen, der nach dem Tod des Dunklen Lords erschaffen wurde. *Hogwarts School Erschaffen im Jahr 2000 ist dies eines der am längsten existierenden forumbasierten Harry Potter-Rollenspiele. Erschaffen als Alternatives Harry Potter-Universum, können Autoren an Originalen orientierte Charaktere als Schüler oder Erwachsene erschaffen. Aktuell im Jahr 1941 befindlich, ist die Zauberwelt involviert in den 2. Weltkrieg und niemand ist immun gegen die Ereignisse, die um sie herum geschehen. Schüler können involviert werden im Unterricht, in Quidditch, Duellen und mehr im Schloss. Erwachsene können Karriere machen im Zaubereiministerium, Tagespropheten, St.-Mungo oder in vielen Geschäften und Unternehmen in Hogsmeade, der Winkelgasse und der Nokturngasse. *Rise of the Dragon 200 Jahre nach dem Großen Krieg gibt ein Ungleichgewicht innerhalb der magischen Welt. Die Art der Zauberer stirbt aus, Prophezeiungen von Drachen- & Kreaturenreitern werden geflüstert und dunkle Zauberer, die Umhänge & Kapuzen tragen, gehen Allianzen ein mit Drachen, die sich eine Sache wünschen: Das Aussterben all derjenigen, die ihnen nicht dienen. 4+ Jahre Harry Potter Rollenspielseite, ohne Posting-Pflicht, und freundlich zu den Schülern und arbeitenden Erwachsenen gleichermaßoen. *Battle Scarred Direkt an Die Schlacht von Hogwarts anknüpfend ermutigt diese Seite Mitglieder, die Wirkung des Zweiten Zaubererkriegs auf die Zauberwelt und ihre Charaktere zu erkunden. *Spellbound Erlaubt Mitgliedern, als Bürger des Magischen Großbritanniens zu spielen; eingeschlossen Kreaturen, Squibs und andere. Liegt zeitlich vor dem Epilog. Einige Abweichungen vom Kanon. *Hogwarts: The Silver Lining Ein Forum mit einer vollkommen neuen Story startet im Sommer nach Harrys fünftem Jahr. Folgt nicht dem Kanon ab dem Zeitpunkt. Spielen durch Posten als Dein Lieblings-Kanon-Charakter oder als neuer Charakter, den Du erschaffst. Sei ein Erwachsener oder ein Schüler. *Live The Magic Ein freundliches Rollenspiel-Forum, das ein paar Dekaden nach dem Zweiten Zaubererkrieg stattfindet. Man kann seinen eigenen Charakter erschaffen und den Unterricht in Hogwarts besuchen oder Lehrer werden, Quidditch spielen, versuchen, die Duell-Trophäe zu gewinnen und sogar dem Zaubertrankclub beitreten. Mann kann auch einkaufen in der Winkelgasse, Hogsmeade, Jobs erhalten und viele andere Funktionen erkunden. *Hogwarts realm 'Neues' Hogwarts-Rollenspiel sucht Mitglieder, akzeptiert Schüler, Lehrer und Angestellte! Füll die Anmeldung heute aus! Mach mit bei der Magie mit Hogwarts Realm, gegründet am 29. September 2013, geschlossen am 17. Dezember 2013 und wiedereröffnet am 9. Mai 2013!!! *Hogwarts Rivalry Die Zauberwelt taumelt am Rande von Frieden oder Zerstörung. Es kann nur auf eine Art enden und alles beginnt auf der Basis dessen, worauf Hogwarts gegründet wurde. *Virtual Hogwarts, gegründet im Jahr 2003, ist eines der am längsten existierenden forumbasierten Harry Potter-Rollenspiele, dessen Ziel es ist, so kanonisch wie möglich zu bleiben. Es verfügt über ein funktionierendes Duellier- und Quidditchsystem, das Mitglieder dazu bringt, mit verschiedenen Charakteren zurückzukehren, lange nachdem ihre jungen Hexen und Zauberer Hogwarts verlassen haben.Der wahre Nutzen dieser Seite sind seine Mitglieder - da ist ein Zuhause in Virtual Hogwarts für beide, Anfänger und fortgeschrittene Autoren. *The World of Magic Die Harry Potter/magic/wizarding/vampire Rollenspielseite, die Charaktere erlaubt aus vielen Fantasy-Welten, aber Potterverse-Regeln folgend. Harry Potter starb als Baby und nun terrorisiert Voldemort die Welt. Draco ist in seinem 3. Jahr in Hogwarts. Spiele kanonische Charaktere oder Originale! Bringe Hexen aus anderen Fantasy-Ländern herbei. Wir haben nichts dagegen. Alle Altersstufen, allerdings haben wir gesperrte Foren für erwachsene Aktivitäten. Besuche uns bei The World of Magic! Gegründet März 2004. *The World of Hogwarts: World of Hogwarts ist ein umfassendes und interaktives, nicht auf Profil ausgerichtes Rollenspiel, das in der Welt von Harry Potter spielt, betrieben von Fans in dem virtuellen Programm, genannt Second Life. Erstelle Deinen eigenen einzigarten Charakter. Spiele Quidditch, Duelle, besuche den Unterricht, erschaffe Deine eigene Geschichte! *Enter Hogwarts: Ein kleines zehn Jahre altes Hogwarts-Rollenspiel, angesiedelt rund ein Jahrzehnt nach den Ereignissen der Harry Potter-Serie. Registrierte können ihren eigenen Charakter erschaffen, egal ob es nun Schüler, Lehrer oder auch Geistern sind! *`H`ogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Habbo Hotel's am längsten existierendes Harry Potter-Rollenspiel seit 2006, als es erschaffen wurde von Miss.Swt and Steady on Habbo. Man muss sich erst für das browserbasierende Spiel Habbo registrieren. Mitglieder können sich bewerben, um ein Teil der kanonischen Potter-Familie zu sein oder ihre eigene zu erschaffen. Mitglieder werden ermutigt, eine "Hallo"-Nachricht in dem Eingangshallenbereich zu posten. *Absit Omen: A Harry Potter RPG: Angesiedelt zehn Jahre nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts ist Absit Omen ein Spielen durch Posten-Rollenspiel in der Welt von Harry Potter. Mit einem aktiven Hogwarts und Zaubereiministerium können Autoren die Rolle eines an Originalen orientierten Charakters oder einer Lieblingsfigur aus den Büchern übernehmen sowie ihre eigenen Geschichten erfinden. Jetzt beginnt ein Tetramagisches Turnier! *Devil's Snare: Ein post-Potter Rollenspiel, angesiedelt in einem dunklen dystopischen Universum, wo Blutrassisten erfolgreich die Kontrolle erlangt haben. Dies ist eine 200 Worte zählende Webseite, die ihren Hauptfokus hat bei Schülern und Lehrern. Spieler sind gezwungen, harte Entscheidungen zu treffen in dem Krieg gegen das Böse. *Beyond Erised: Dieses Rollenspiel ist angesiedelt im September 1977, als die Rumtreiber ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen. Die kurze Übernahme des britischen Zaubereiministeriums durch Todesser wurde aufgehoben, aber dunkle Ereignisse passieren und Misstrauen ist an der Tagesordnung. In der Zwischenzeit erhalten Schüler in Hogwarts seltsame Nachrichten von "dem Orakel", das sich niemals irrt, und was passiert mit jemandem, der nicht tut, was das Orakel sagt? *HOGWARTSREVOLUTION.COM: A Virtual Hogwarts RPG: Eine Harry Potter-Rollenspiel-Erfahrung, das eine einzigartige Darstellung der Harry Potter-Serie zeigt. Stattfindend zwei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts zeigt dieses Rollenspiel sowohl kanonische als auch selbst erschaffene Hogwarts-Mitarbeiter, neue Plots und Rollenspielfunktionen wie die Fähigkeit, Galleonen zu erlangen und die akademische Leiter heraufzusteigen. *Last Resort: Ein Alternatives Harry Potter Universum Rollenspiel! Die Welt von Last Resort ist angesiedelt im späten 2011. Todesser haben die Zauberwelt des UK und Irlands übernommen. Muggelstämmigen wird nicht mehr länger eine Ausbildung in Hogwarts erlaubt oder der Zugang zur Zauberwelt. Blutstatus-Papiere werden nverlangt, um zur Zauberwelt zu gelangen oder sie zu verlassen und jeder ohne dieses Papier erleidet ernsthafte Folgen. Der Orden kämpft, um über Wasser zu bleiben, während neue Widerstandsgruppen aufkommen. *Hogs World: Hogs World ist eine Harry Potter-Rollenspiel-Webseite, die es Mitgliedern erlaubt, Charaktere zu erschaffen von Kanon (eingeschlossen Muggel und Tierwesen) bis zu selbst erschaffenen. Mitglieder erkunden eine Welt, die viele Jahre nach dem Krieg existiert, in der eine neue böse Macht namens Errant Wizzit droht, eine, die bereits einen Hogwartslehrer getötet und einen anderen auf seine Seite gezogen hat. *The Hogwarts Online: The Hogwarts Online ist ein virtueller Neubau von Hogwarts, Durmstrang und Beauxbatons aus der beliebten Harry Potter-Serie. Erzeugt eine automatische Häusersortierung und eine sofortige Anmeldung, mit Elementen wie Quidditchspielen, einem Trimagischen Turnier und Zauberwelt-Publikationen wie Der Klitterer. *Hogwarts Encore: Ein Rollenspiel gesponsert von einer Seite namens Inworldz.com. Beinhaltet ein vollständig designtes Schloss Hogwarts und die Option, ein Haus auszuwählen. Die Geschichte dreht sich um eine neue Generation von Schülern nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts. *Beyond Stone Walls: Ein Rollenspiel, dass in Harry Potters fünftem Jahr in Hogwarts stattfindet, mit der magischen Welt auf einen Krieg zusteuernd. Mitglieder wählen die Seiten in diesem Rollenspiel, das seit 2007 existiert und über einhundert Foren verfügt. *Potteracademy: Ein Rollenspiel basierend auf den Produzenten des erfolgreichsten dänischen Harry Potter-Rollenspiels. Funktionen beinhalten die Fähigkeit, Eulen an andere Mitglieder zu versenden, Jobs zu erhalten und andere Schüler zu adoptieren. Vertrauensschüler und Mentoren stehen zur Verfügung, um neue Schüler zu leiten. *Mudblood: Dieses Rollenspiel ist angesiedelt ungefähr einhundert Jahre nach dem Epilog von Heiligtümer des Todes. Die Muggelgesellschaft hat von der Zaubergesellschaft er fahren und befindet sich in einem Kalten Krieg mit den Zauberern. Die Website konzentriert sich stark auf reines Rollenspiel. *Potter's World: Ein Spiel-durch-Posten Rollenspiel mit monatlicher Registrierung und über 800 Spielern, Spiele beinhalten Quidditch und Duelle. *Avistrum Academy: Ein Rollenspiel, das ein interaktives Theather für Life-Ereignisse und Forumrollenspiel anbietet. Die Geschichte ist angesiedelt an einer amerikanischen Schule, gegründet nach den Hexenprozessen in Salem. *Voldemore: Ein preisgekröntes forumbasierendes Rollenspiel, angesiedelt 10 Jahre nach dem Zweiten Zaubererkrieg. Tritt ein in "The Herpo Dark Arts Institute," in dem alte Mitglieder sich verbünden, um die Ordnung der Todesser wieder zu beleben. *Inspired Quills: Ein alternatives Rollenspiel, angesiedelt ungefähr 10 Jahre nach dem Krieg in Hogwarts, wo einige Charaktere, die ursprünglich starben, überlebt haben, und einige, die überlebten, nun gestorben sind. Inspired Quills findet hauptsächlich statt in Hogwarts. Alle sind willkommen, um einen Schüler zu spielen und Hausarbeiten zu erledigen, um Hauspunkte für ihr Haus zu gewinnen. Oder komm und spiel als Erwachsener im Ministerium, in Gringotts oder eröffne ein Geschäft. *Malfoy Manor: Ein Rollenspiel basierend rund um den Landsitz der Familie Malfoy. Angesiedelt auf einer alternativen Zeitlinie, die am Ende von Buch 6 beginnt, sind die Todesser noch immer eine Macht, mit der man rechnen muss und der Kampf geht weiter. *Enchanted Hogwarts: Ein gut etabliertes (neun Jahre altes) Alternatives Universums-Rollenspiel, das Schreibentwicklung, mit Lösung von echten Geheimnisse und viele interaktive Funktionen fördert. Erschaffe einen Charakter oder wähle einen Kanon-Charakter mit viel mehr Freiheit als in vielen anderen Webseiten aufgrund der alternativen Zeitlinie. *Liberasempra: Ein Harry Potter-Rollenspiel und eine Fanseite, die Mitgliedern Freiheiten bietet bei Rollenspielcharakteren und beim Schreiben. Die Seite bietet interaktives Hogwarts, Winkelgasse und Hogsmeade-Erfahrungen an und ein freundliches Forum. *Hogwarts New Zealand: Eine Harry Potter-Rollenspielseite in Neuseeland. *Hogwarts Reborn: Ein Harry Potter-Rollenspiel, das Besuchern erlaubt, als Schüler von Hogwarts, Todesser, Hogwartsmitarbeiter, Ministeriumsmitglied oder sogar Ordensmitglied zu spielen. Mitglieder kölnnen sogar einen Werwolf oder eine Veela wählen. *Deckleswood School - Institute of Practical Magic: Deckleswood ist eine Harry Potter-basierte Live Chat Rollenspielwebseite, die sich auf eine Zauberschule in British Columbia, Kanada, konzentriert. Die Seite bietet einen zusätzlichen Teil an für erwachsene Charaktere in einer Stadt namens Decklesby. Besucher können Spaß haben mit zahlreichen Chat-basierten Ereignissen, Zeit verbringen am See oder Gemeinschaftsraum und in der Duellierhalle duellieren. Ein etabliertes Rollenspiel mit über zehn Jahren Geschichte und einer internationalen Gemeinschaft. *Foocow HPRPG: Eine forumbasierte Rollenspielseite, wo Mitglieder an Originalen orientierte Charaktere erschaffen und vorsprechen können, um Buchcharaktere zu spielen. Diese Seite existiert seit mehr als zehn Jahren in verschiedenen Inkarnationen, einschließlich Echelon und invisionsfreie Foren. *Hary Potter Haven: Harry Potter forumbasiertes Rollenspiel *Lumos Alliance: Ein Harry Potter-Rollenspiel, welches angesiedelt ist etliche Jahre nach den Büchern. Es konzentriert sich auf Hogwarts mit etlichen interaktiven Funktionen eingeschlossen Unterricht, Spiele, Pflege von Haustieren. Die Mitglieder haben Gelegenheit, mit anderen Benutzern in LA per Chat zu kommunizieren, an Ereignissen teilzunehmen, die von den Mitarbeitern gehostet werden und spezielle Preise zu erhalten, ein Apartment zu kaufen, ein Probespiel für eine Quidditch-Mannschaft zu absolvieren und mehr. Dies ist eine forumbasierte Rollenspielseite, wo Mitglieder an Originalen orientierte Charakter in der Welt von Harry Potter spielen können. *Magikal World: Ein forumbasiertes Rollenspiel, Gewinner von vielen Preisen über etliche Jahre. *Hogwarts Live: Ein interaktives Rollenspiel. *Virtual Hogwarts: Ein forumbasiertes Rollenspiel, etabliert seit 2003 mit Quidditch und Duellen. *Magical Hogwarts: Eine vertiefte und erweiterte Rollenspielseite basierend rund um die drei Schulen aus dem Harry Potter-Universum. Ausgerichtet auf diejenigen, für die Rollenspiele eine neue Erfahrung sind. *Hogwarts Extreme: Ein Rollenspiel mit Konzentration darauf, dass der Besucher eintaucht in die Welt von Harry Potter. Mitglieder werden in ein Haus sortiert, nehmen am Unterricht teil, können Einkaufen gehen und mehr. *Galtvortskolen (the Hogwart school): Ein norwegisches Rollenspiel. Beinhaltet ein Sommercamp und jedes Jahr gibt es einen Weihnachtsball. *Wizard City: In der jetzigen Zeit spielendes Rollenspiel. *The Wizards' Chronicles: Ein 2D Harry Potter-Spiel mit einer begleitenden Forumgemeinschaft mit geplantem Unterricht, Quidditchspielen, dem Spielen als Lehrer und einer große Betonung auf Duellen. *Hogwarts: A Legacy 2: Ein Rollenspiel angesiedelt ungefähr 25 Jahre nach dem Ende der Bücher, folgt hauptsächlich den selbsterschaffenen Charakteren an der Seite einiger kanonischer Charaktere, wie sie durch Hogwarts gehen und versuchen, ihr Leben nach dem Studium zu leben. *Svenska Hogwarts: Das größte schwedische Rollenspiel über Hogwarts, feiert dieses Rollenspiel sein siebtes Jahr im Jahr 2011 und ist gut bekannt unter den Harry Potter-Fans in Schweden. *AJJE Games: AJJE Games ist eine Webrollenspielumgebung, die zwei Harry Potter-Sims anbietet, mit an Originalen orientierten Charakteren und Geschichten. *The Third Floor Corridor Mitglieder dieses Rollenspiels können in ein Haus sortiert werden, den Unterricht besuchen und wetteifern um den Hauspokal. Außerdem werden in diesem Rollenspiel angeboten Wettbewerbe, Clubs, Quidditch und ein lebhaftes Gesprächsforum. *The World of Magic Ein Harry Potter/Magie/Zauberei/Vampir-Rollenspielforum, etabliert im April 2004, dass erlaubt, mit Charakteren aus vielen Fantasy-Welten im Potterversum zu spielen. *Hogwarts Habbo Silver: Ein Rollenspiel über die Welt von Harry Potter nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Es wird gespielt auf Habbo Hotel BR. Gegründet im Jahr 2009 hat es über 1000 aktive und inaktive Spieler. *Role-Players Anonymous Ein Rollenspielforum, dass etliche Universen besitzt. Das Harry Potter-Universum findet statt nach dem Ende der bücher und hat Raum für Spieler, ihre eigenen Wege zu entwickeln. Das Universum beinhaltet auch die Schulen Beauxbatons, Durmstrang und Mahoutokoro. *Hogwarts Rewind Ein Rollenspiel angesiedelt zur Zeit der Rumtreiber. *The Ties That Bind Ein Rollenspiel, das ein Alternatives Harry Potter-Universum anbietet. Bietet eine Harry Potter-Welt, in welcher Voldemort nicht der einzige lebende Gaunt ist. Spieler können einen etablierten Harry Potter-Seriencharakter spielen oder ihren eigenen erschaffen. Sie können beide Seiten und die Schule wählen. *Witchcraft & Wizardry Ein Außerhalb des Harry Potter-Universums Rollenspiel, das den Generationen der Potters, Weasleys, Malfoys und Greyback nach dem Zweiten Zaubererkrieg folgt und noch vieles mehr. Erschaffe Deinen eigenen Charakter oder benutze einen wohlbekannten kanonischen. Nimm Dir Zeit, das Schloss zu erkunden, verbringe Wochenenden in Hogsmeade, latsch durch die Straßen von Old Gidric's Hollow und tauche kopfüber ein in die große Welt der Hexerei und Zauberei. Du kannst Lehrer werden, eine prominente Position im Zaubereiministerium oder eine Stelle in einer weltweit renommierten Quidditch-Mannschaft erhalten. Arbeite hart in Deinen magischen Stdudien und werde Okklumentor, Legilimentor oder Animagus. Die Möglichkeiten sind endlos! *Cryptic Conjuring Unter der Leitung der Muggelgeborenen hat sich nichts wirklich geändert seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Die Seiten wurden gewechselt, so dass jetzt diejenigen, die alte Familiennamen besitzen, diskriminiert werden. Einmal mehr steht eine Revolution bevor. Welche Seite wird zu den dunkelsten Mitteln greifen, um zu erhalten, was sie haben wollen? Wird es Deine sein? *Caught Like A Fly Post-Potter Rollenspiel, das im Jahr 2015 stattfindet, als Voldemort besiegt ist und Kingsley Minister ist..... zur Zeit. Hier auf CLAF akzeptieren wir ALLE Arten von Charakteren und die Applikationen sind kurz und einfach! Besuche Hogwarts, nimm am Unterricht teil, werde Lehrer oder kaufe ein in der Winkelgasse mit unserem automatischen Inventarsystem! Wir sind gehostet auf JCINK. Etabliert seit dem 17. August 2013 *Rocky Mountain International Ein Rollenspiel angesiedelt im Harry Potter-Universum an einer magischen Schule in Boulder, Colorado, USA. *The Ties That Bind Alternatives Universum-Rollenspiel, das einen einzigartigen Einblick in die Zauberwelt anbietet mit allem von Hogwarts bis zu den Geheimen Organisationen einschließlich überraschender Wendungen, die sie nachts wach halten werden. * Forum RPG Harry Potter 2005 - HarryPotter2005 wurde vor 9 Jahren erstellt, um Harry Potter-Fans und die magische Welt, erfunden von J. K. Rowling, zusammenzubringen. Seit damals hat sich das HarryPotter2005-Forum zum Standard in Frankreich als Rollenspielforum mit der größten Anzahl von Spielern entwickelt. Fanfiction und Fan-Kunstwerke *(My) Immortal: The Web Series: Eine Webserie, basierend auf der berüchtigten Fanfiction "My Immortal". *AccioBrain: Ein Archiv von Harry Potter-Fan-Kunstwerken von Makani *ArtDungeon.net: Ein Archiv von Harry Potter-Fan-Kunstwerken von Marta (erreichbar via Web Archive) *Harry Potter Fan Fiction.Com (HPFF): Eine Fanfiction-Seite mit über fünfundsiebzigtausend archivierten Geschichten. *TheDarkArts: Die Graphikgemeinschaft für HarryPotterFanfiction.com mit einer großen Kohorte von Künstlern, die nach Storygraphiken fragen als auch nach Fan-Kunstwerken für Harry Potter als auch anderen Fandoms von außerordentlicher Qualität. Kunstwerke von hier werden oft auf tumblr-Blogs gezeigt. *The Harry Potter Companion: Kanonische Fan-Kunst für jedes Kapitel der Harry Potter-Bücher. *The Quidditch Pitch: Eine Fanfiction- und Fan-kunstwerkseite, die Geschichten und Kunstwerke zeigt, die sowohl kanonisch als auch nicht-kanonisch sind und oft eine Vielzahl von Genres und Paarungen beinhaltet. *The Sugar Quill: Selektives Fanfiction-Archiv, der Verbesserung des Schreibens von Fanfiction gewidmet. Beinhaltet auch Diskussionsforen. *Fiction Alley: Fanfiction, Diskussionen und Fan-Kunstwerk-Archiv *Portkey: Eine James/Lily, Harry/Hermine, Draco/Ginny und Ron/Luna Fanseite. *Dark Lord Potter: Beworben, um Anforderungen zu dunkleren und erwachsenen Themen in der Harry Potter-Fanfiction gerecht zu werden, wird sie nun als einer der aktivsten, selektivsten und kritischsten Zweige des Harry Potter-Fandoms angesehen. *MNFF: Mugglenet's Fanfiction-Zweig. *Fanfic Authors: Seite für längere Romane mit einigen profilierteren Autoren im Harry Potter-Fanfic Genre. *Checkmated: Ein Fanfiction-Archiv für Ron/Hermione, mit Foren *Granger Enchanted: Ein Fanfiction-Archiv mit Geschichten mit Hermine Granger als Hauptcharakter und einer großen Anzahl von Paarungen. *Tealin's Harry Potter Headquarters: Fan-Kunstwerke, Essays und mehr *The Potterpuffs: Ein Archiv vom Harry Potter-Fankunst (Powerpuff-Stil) *I Want to Become a Wizard with Magic Powers: Fanfiction-Seite mit Videos *Godric's Hollow: Enthält eine umfassende Sammlung von Fan-Kunstwerken. *Harry Potter Fan Fiction: Das offizielle Wikia für alle Fanfiction-Blog Geschichten. *Fanfiction.net Harry Potter Section: Es gibt über 600.000 Harry Potter-Fanfictions hier. Du kannst auch Crossovers finden. *Sink Into Your Eyes: Ein Fanfiction-Archiv für Harry/Ginny; moderiert *deviantART besitzt über 196.800 Bilder von Harry Potter Fan-Kunstwerken plus Fan-Kunstwerke der Schauspieler. *http://www.potionsandsnitches.net/fanfiction Zaubertränke und Schnatze: Eine Fanfictionseite für Harry und Snape-Beziehungen; ebenfalls Foren usw. *Hawthorn and Vine: Ein Fanfiction- und Fan-Kunstwerkearchiv für Draco und Hermine, auch bekannt als Dramione. Internationale Fanseiten Brasilien/Portugal *Potterish: Die bekannteste Fanseite in Brasilien. Die Seite erhielt einen JKRowling.com Award. Sie beinhaltet Neuigkeiten, Galerien, Interviews und mehr. *WikiPotter more: Ein brasilianisches Wiki mit vielen Seiten zu Deiner Verfügung, Du kannst auch Artikel erstellen und bearbeiten. *ScarPotter: Eine wichtige Fanseite in Brasilien. Enthält Neuigkeiten und Aktualisierungen über Harry Potter, eingeschlossen exklusive Fotos, Videos und mehr. *Oclumencia: Brasilianische Fansite mit Neuigkeiten, exklusiven Bildern und mehr. (Erreichbar via Web Archive) *ASM: Das meist beachtetste Harry Potter-Rollenspiel in Brasilien. *PotterBest: Eine angesehene jährliche Auszeichnung für Harry Potter-Seiten in Brasilien. (Erhältlich im Web-Archiv) *Harry.com.br: Eine/s der größten Harry Potter-Gemeinschaften/Foren in Brasilien, erschaffen im Jahr 2003. *Ordem da Fenix Brasileira: Enthält Neuigkeiten und Aktualisierungen über Harry Potter, Schauspieler, Fotos usw. *Lumus Maximum: Brasilianische Harry Potter-Forumseite. *Floreios e Borrões: Brasilianische Harry Potter-Fanficseite. *PotterSampa: Der größte Harry Potter-Fanclub in São Paulo - Brasilien. Gegründet im Jahr 2006 zeigt PotterSampa Zusammenkünfte, Spiele, Meisterschaften und Conventions, so dass HP-Fans die Gelegenheit haben, mit anderen Fans zu interagieren. Dänemark *Azkaban: Dänisches Harry Potter-Social Network *Potterskolen: Dänische Harry Potter-"Schule" *Potterlexicon: Dänisches Harry Potter-Lexikon *Diagon-alley: Dänische Harry Potter Fanfiction-Seite *HPKegle: Dänische Harry Potter-Seite mit Neuigkeiten, Blog und Verkäufen (Erreichbar via Web Archive) Deutschland *Der HP-FC: Inoffizieller Harry-Potter-Fanclub. Neben einem richtigen Aufnahmetest, einem umfangreichen Unterricht sowie dem berühmten Zaubersport Quidditch, bietet der HP-FC seinen Mitgliedern viele spannende Projekte und Wettbewerbe sowie ein einzigartiges Online-Rollenspiel. *Harry Potter Xperts: Deutsche Harry Potter-Seite mit Neuigkeiten, Fotogalerie, Fan-Kunstwerken und vieles mehr. Frankreich *Communautés Magiques: Französisches Network, das jede einzelne Fanseite, Blog, Webseite, Twitter... sammelt, die fragt, ob sie teilhaben kann. *Encyclopedie Harry Potter: Offizielle französische Übersetzung vom Harry Potter Lexicon. *Le FCHP (Fan-Club de Harry Potter): "Harry Potter Fan Club" Französisches Forum und Gemeinschaft *La Gazette du Sorcier: Französische Tagesprophet-Seite mit Neuigkeiten aus dem Harry Potter-Universund um einem Zauberer-Twist zu Muggel Potter-bezogenen Neuigkeiten. Tägliche Aktualisierungen, Podcats, aktives Forum, Teilnahme an Conventions... *Mischief Managed: Französisches Rollenspiel zu Harry Potter *Obscurus Presse: Gemeinschaft, die Harry Potter-Fanzines Fan-Kunstwerke Bücher veröffentlicht. Hochaktiv, Convention-erfahren. *Pottermag: Die Magie des Harry Potter-Universums: ein französischer Blog für Harry Potter-Neuigkeiten. *Poudlard Mag: Französische Harry Potter-Webseite mit Neuigkeiten, Aktualisierungen, Artikeln, Galerie, Podcast und noch vieles mehr. *Poudlard.org *Réseau Potterien Francophone: Ein Network, das die besten französischen Potter-Fanseiten sammelt *UniversHarryPotter.com: Französische Harry Potter-Seite mit täglichen Aktualisierungen, Fotogalerien, Fan-Kunstwerken und vieles mehr. *Le Chicaneur (Erreichbar via Web Archive) *The Daily Prophet: Französische Fanseite - Finde die Neuigkeiten über die Pottermanie. Entdecke das Zauber-TV, das Forum, Fanfictions... und andere Überraschungen! (verlassen) *Fan Harry Potter: Französische Harry Potter-Seite mit täglichen Aktualisierungen, Fotogalerien, Videogalerien, Gemeinschaft für Fans. (Erreichbar via Web Archive) *Harry Potter Forever: Französische Harry Potter-Seite mit Neuigkeiten, Fotogalerie, Fan-Kunstwerken usw. (Erreichbar via Web Archive) *Potternetwork: Ein französisches Social Network Griechenland *Mugglegreeks: Griechische Harry Potter-Fanseite *Harry Potter Gr: Griechenlands größte HP FB-Seite mit über 110.000 Mitgliedern Israel *HPortal: Bekannt in der israelischen Welt und viele erfolgreiche Projekte und unvergessliche Errungenschaften besitzend hat sich HPortal selbst als die beste und beliebteste Harry Potter-Webseite in Israel etabliert. *HPNet: Israelische Harry Potter-Seite. Italien *Portkey Italy: Italienische Harry Potter-Seite mit Neuigkeiten, Fotogalerien, Fan-Kunstwerken und vieles mehr. *Gazette of the Prophet: Italienische Fanseite mit Neuigkeiten/Aktualisierungen über die Harry Potter-Serie. *HogwartSite.net Italienische Harry Potter-Fanseite *Lumos.it Italienische/s Harry Potter-Fanseite und Forum Japan *Pottermania.jp (★ポッターマニア): Eine japanische Harry Potter-Fanseite. Sie enthält tägliche Harry Potter-Neuigkeiten, Wörterbuch, aktualisierte Filmneuigkeiten, Sammlerstücke, Ereignisse, Fotos, Foren und mehr. Mittlerer Osten *Jadoogaran: Eine persiche Harry Potter-Webseite. Sie enthält viele Funktionen wie: Rollenspielforum, Neuigkeiten, Galerie, Diskussionsforen, Downloads, Artikel und vieles mehr. *Dementor: Eine persische Harry Potter-Fanseite. Beinhaltet Neuigkeiten, Diskussionsforen, Fanfiction-Forum, Magischer Kalender, Bücher und Interviews, Untertitel, persisches Pottermore, Gallerie-Software usw. *Afsaneha: Eine iranische Webseite für Harry Potter-Fans. Niederlande *Potter Dome: Offizieller Twitter ist @potterdome. *ZweinsteinDigitaal *Online Animagus: Seite mit hohen Erwartungen. *HarryPotterTimes: Unterricht, Quidditch und Rollenspiele. Philippinen *Hogwarts Philippines: Die erste philippinische Online-Gemeinschaft für die Harry Potter-Serie, etabliert im Jahr 2001. *The Daily Potter: Harry Potter-Fanseite für Multiply.com-Mitglieder. Die meisten der Mitglieder (mehr als fünfzehntausend) stammen von den Philippinen. Erschaffen im Januar 2009. *Harry Potter PH: Philippinische Harry Potter-Fanseite, etabliert im Jahr 2008. Polen *Departament Tajemnic: Eine der größten polnischen, auf die Harry Potter-Welt bezogenen Seiten. Enthält die letzten HP-Neuigkeiten, Bücher- und Filminformationen, Biographien und Interviews, Artikel, Galerie, Forum und mehr. Rumänien *Veritons Castle: Gegründet 2006, ist eine rumänische Schule für magische Künste. Schweden *Fefo: Ein schwedisches Forum nur für Harry Potter, aber auch Dinge aus dem realen Leben. *SHPF: SHPF steht für Svenska Harry Potter Fans, was bedeutet Die Schwedischen Harry Potter-Fans. SHPF wurde gestartet als einfacher Blog und vergrößerte sich zur hauptsächlichen HP-Nachrichtenseite für schwedischeFans. (Erreichbar via Web Archive) Spanien und Lateinamerika *BlogHogwarts: Die meistbeachtetste Harry Potter-Fanseite in spanisch. Neuigkeiten, Exklusivitäten, Interviews, Fanfics und mehr. *Harry Potter en Español: HP-Fanseite in spanicsh. Enthält einige exklusive Reportagen bezüglich der Harry Potter-Serie. *Harry Latino: Die meistbesuchte spanische Harry Potter-Fanseite, die ein Netz von verwandten Seiten besitzt wie HLRadio (ein Podcast), Potterfics (Fanfics) usw. *Harry Potter LA: Eine lateinamerikanische Harry Potter-Fanseite. *Merodeador Forums: Eine spanische Fanseite, die Informationen über die Bücher, die Schauspieler, Filme und mehr enthält. *Expelliarmus!: Eine andere spanische Harry Potter-Webseite. Enthält Spiele, Entertainment, Neuigkeiten und mehr. (Aktuelle Addresse führt zur offiziellen Emma Watson-Webseite. Erreichbar via Web Archive Tschechien und Slowakei *Kouzelný svět Harryho Pottera: (Wonderful World of Harry Potter) - Tschechische Fanseite über Harry Potter. Uruguay *C.L.H.P.U.: (Circulo de Lectores Harry Potter Uruguay) - Die Webseite des "Harry Potter-Leserzirkels" ist der erste OFFIZIELLE "Fanclub" in Uruguay. Vietnam *Viet Nam School of Witchcraft and Wizardry™ (HogwartsVN™) - Die größte Harry Potter-Fanseite in Vietnam. Ikonische Wahrzeichen-Touren *Magical Tours *FindHogwarts *HP Fan Trips *Harry Potter Tours Weiteres *GryffinRoar: Eine Pottermore-Hilfeseite, die Tipps enthält zu allen Dingen bezüglich Pottermore. *The HP Fan: Neuigkeiten, Neuigkeiten über die Besetzung, Links, Leitartikel, Galerien und mehr, mit einer interessanten und einzigartigen virtuellen Hogwarts-Erfahrung auch für Mitglieder. *The Daily Prophet: Harry Potter-Fanseite mit einem Chat und Diskussionsseiten. *Harry Central: Harry Potter-Fanseite, erstellt für Kinder. (Erreichbar via Web Archive) *Quafflenet: Eine Harry Potter-Fanseite hauptsächlich für Quidditch-Rollenspiele, aber auch für allgemeine Diskussionen. *The Boy Who Lived: Eine engagierte und detaillierte Webseite über Harry Potter, einschließlich Informationen über alle Dinge in der Zaubererwelt, das neueste Buch und Filme. *Avada Kedavra 95 *The Harry Potter Spot *Chamber of Chat: Live-Chat für Harry Potter-Fans *Immeritus: Eine Sirius Black-Fanseite *Potter Puppet pals: Potter Puppet Pals - Flash-Filme über Harry Potter *Allharrypotter: Fanseite mit Bildern, Schauspielerbiographien und mehr. *Harry Potter's World *Harry Potter's Universe: Harry Potter-Bücher in über zwanzig Sprachen - Hardcover, Taschenbuch, Audio-CD, Film-DVD, Braille, Großdruck *Harry Potter Computer Cheats: Eine Webseite voller Tipps, Schummeleien, Komplettlösungen und für die "Harry Potter"-Computer-Spiele von EA Games. *Harry Potter Search Engine: Eine Harry Potter-Fanseiten-Suchmaschine. *Beyond the wand: Fanseite mit Neuigkeiten, Aktualisierungen und Informationen über alle Harry Potter-Schauspieler. (Erreichbar via Web Archive) *In Memoriam of Barty Crouch Jr.: Eine Fanseite für den Character Bartemius Crouch jr. aus Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch. *Alivans Makers of Fine Wands: Eine Seite, die sich spezialisiert auf Zauberstäbe, aber auch verschiedene andere Artenn von Harry Potter-Merchandiseprodukten verkauft. *StarKid Productions: Die Gründer des von Fans hergestellten Parodie-Musicals A Very Potter Musical (AVPM) und seines Ablegers, A Very Potter Sequel (AVPS) und ihr neuestes Musical, Starship. *In the Kitchen with Harry Potter: Ein Blog mit Konzentration auf Rezepte, basierend auf Nahrungsmitteln, die in den Harry Potter-Büchern erwähnt werden; konzentriert sich auf Vegetarier. Fan-Auflistungen Eine Fan-Auflistung ist eine Online-Auflistung von Fans eines Themas, das von einer Person erschaffen wurde und für Fans rund um die Welt geöffnet wurde, um teilnehmen zu können. TheFanlistings.org ist das originale (aber nicht einzige) Web-Verzeichnis für Fan-Auflistungen, gewidmet der Vereinigung von Fans auf der ganzen Welt. en:List of Harry Potter fan websites fr:Liste des sites Harry Potter Fan-Webseiten Kategorie:Websites (Reale Welt)